Rosario Vampire: Dark Moon
by WeView
Summary: Deception...Trickery...Decision...After a series of disappearances around the school, the Newspaper Club must follow a trail of lies in order to uncover a dark secret. True feelings are revealed and Tsukune slowly comes to decide on an important choice...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever piece of fan fiction so please keep it in mind when making comments. Criticism is welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

It was a mild morning outside the school grounds of Youkai Academy. It was always mild – the barrier protecting the hidden school assured of it. The trees were crooked and devoid of greenery. It was almost as though a constant autumn hung over the area.

A young girl in her mid-teens was jogging along the pathway towards the athletics track. Up ahead she spotted the Physical Education teacher; a dirty pervert if ever there was one. Instead of continuing ahead, she took another route at a fork in the path. It brought her to the nearby pond. She came to halt and caught her breath. There was a rustle of leaves ahead and she looked up. From beyond the bushes, she could swear she saw movement. Cautiously, the girl moved ahead.

A branch broke overhead, cracking against her skull with a sickly crunch. Immediately knocked unconscious by the branch's weight, she collapsed backwards only to be caught. An older male student had materialised behind her. He smiled, showing through a set of razor sharp fangs.

_Don't worry…I'll take good care of you..._

**********

Class ended and Aono Tsukune made his way out of Nekonome's classroom and out into the halls. Yawning, he rubbed his shoulder, soothing it. His training with Inner Moka was proving to be tough on him and his muscles had started to ache from the work.

'Yahoo! Tsukune!'

Kurumu ran briskly along the busy corridor and grabbed Tsukune's arm, pressing her breasts tight against it. She was glad as this was the first time she had caught him alone in a while. Tsukune was used to the attention she usually gave him and almost instinctively expected one of the other girls to grab at him. But no-one else came. He looked into her eyes and she looked away embarassed.

'What is it Kurumu?'

She smiled and pulled him to one side to avoid the other male students, who were staring at her chest as usual. Looking up into his eyes, she asked the question.

'Tsukune, do you know what is happening on Friday?'

He looked slightly confused for a second, and then began to think. She found it cute when he got lost in thought. The lessons he was having against Inner Moka were beginning to tone his muscles. When she grabbed onto him, she could feel the recent difference. He had become much stronger since she first met him. Even though he was human, he had managed to survive against the odds. It was partly thanks to her, and she smiled at this thought. Tsukune snapped out of his trance and turned to her.

'No…I can't think of anything happening this Friday'

She was slightly disappointed, but at the same time glad that she had gotten to him first. She didn't usually have such opportunities as these. She hated to use her powers to her advantage and gems like this meant she wouldn't have to.

'This Friday is Valentines Day'

He seemed a bit surprised and began to blush slightly. She was always upset when he blushed for Moka so it was a nice change for him to be doing it for her. Looking around, she noticed the others still hadn't shown up. This was her chance. She had to act fast before anyone came.

'The school is holding a dance to celebrate and I was wondering whether I could go with you Tsukune?'

She waited, expecting the 'yes' to come. At long last, she had beaten Akashiya Moka to her precious Tsukune. She would win Tsukune's heart at the dance and ensure their future together. As he opened his mouth to answer, from along the corridor came a high pitched shout.

'TSUKUUUUNNNEEEE!!!'

It was Moka and Yukari, followed closely by Gin. Kurumu pouted and retreated away from Tsukune into the shadows. The group came strolling towards them. Kurumu looked the other way trying not to be noticed. The others looked very serious. Confused again, Tsukune asked:

'What is it Moka san?'

Yukari answered instead. Her hat always made it difficult to see her face.

'We need to get the newspaper club together straight away. There's something big to report…'

Tsukune, Moka, Yukari and Gin headed to the clubroom but Kurumu waited behind as they left. They walked right past her and she headed in the opposite direction. After a short walk she stopped. Leaning up against a notice board, she sighed and looked down at her feet. The corridor soon emptied and she was left by herself. A breeze blew in through an open window. It sent a shiver up her spine. She began to shudder.

_Why can't I ever be alone with Tsukune? As if one girl isn't enough, let alone four others to compete with..._

She crossed her arms and looked down the hall to the clubroom.

**********

Gin sat at the head of the table, with the other club members at both sides. He rapped his fingers on the desk and was slowly growing impatient. He looked down as the others stared at the empty chair at the other end. Gin made up his mind and stood up walking to the chalkboard.

'We can't wait for her any longer' he stated as he began to write on the board.

'Where is Kurumu?' Moka asked.

'She was talking to me earlier' Tsukune replied.

Gin finished writing on the board and turned to the other students. His forehead was trickling with sweat, unusual for a club member of his composure. It was evident that there was something very important to report.

'Okay Newspaper Club…something terrible is happening in our school…'

**********

Kurumu sniffled as she came out of the girls' toilets. She didn't usually cry but today had been the last straw. She heard footsteps getting louder and looked down the passageway…

* * *

**Next chapter soon. Sorry that this was a bit short but it was my first try at this. I'm sure I'll get better as time goes on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter in this serial. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Am I too difficult for you?_

_Though you act like a little devil, you're just a naïve girl!_

_Realize your place!_

The cubicle door creaked slowly open, and Kurumu stepped out. She shuddered, remembering the full brunt of Moka's kick. Still tearful, she looked up into the mirror above the sinks. Nervously dabbing her eyes with some tissue, she glared at her reflection.

_Baka…_

Her pride never let her cry before. Perhaps it was because she had always had hope that Tsukune would pick her.

_I don't know what to believe any more…_

She examined herself in front of the dusty mirror. She was more sexually appealing than the other girls. Her breasts were larger and her waist was smaller. But Tsukune didn't seem to care about these things. He only ever seemed interested in Moka.

_Why her? She's always misleading him and hurting his feelings…_

_I can make him happy…why won't he let me?_

Turning to the door, she looked back once more at the mirror and left.

Standing out in the hall, she sniffled and looked to the clubroom. It was quiet, she couldn't hear anything.

_Maybe they've left?_

She'd catch up to them later and try and get Tsukune alone again. At the other end of the corridor, a door slammed shut and somebody started walking towards her. Turning around, she stared at the approaching figure. The lights flickered and went out. Outside, the sky seemed to cloud over and it suddenly got very dark inside the academy. Finding it hard to see, she looked ahead and saw a pair of white fangs gleaming from out of the shadows…

**********

'Okay Newspaper Club…something terrible is happening in our school…'

The other members looked at him with concern. His presence was very strong today yet he was almost whispering as he spoke. At times, it let them forget he was a peeping tom and remember that at heart, he was strongly devoted to justice. Seeing as no-one interrupted him, he continued.

'…A very evil presence has entered the Academy. In the past two weeks, 14 girls have disappeared, one each day. No clues have been left as to where the girls went. It's almost as though they've vanished without a trace…'

Moka latched herself onto Tsukune's arm, looking very worried. He had grown used to it so didn't think anything of it. He glanced down at her quickly. She smelled nice as usual, due to her bathing in herbs and water. It wasn't the time for that though.

'Were there any witnesses?' he asked.

Gin just shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair in a fiddly manner. He seemed quite stressed out. It looked like it was getting cloudy outside. The school was usually gloomy, after all it was an academy for monsters and demons.

'You said there were 14 girls in 14 days?' Yukari began. She looked like she was onto something.

'Yes. 14 beautiful girls…' Gin trailed off. He changed how he was standing and put his hand into his trouser pocket, hiding a bulge. The girls glared at him for a second but chose to ignore it. Yukari continued talking.

'Well that means today is the 15th day…'

Tsukune realised what she meant and stood up, with Moka still attached to him.

'That means that another girl could be abducted today!' he exclaimed.

Gin looked up suddenly at the group.

'Where are the other club members?'

**********

The sky cleared up outside within seconds and Kurumu rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the light. Looking down the corridor, she noticed it had only been Mizore walking towards her. Her eyes hadn't dried fully so she tried to conceal it as best as possible. Mizore walked up to Kurumu but didn't say anything.

'Hi' Kurumu said trying to smile.

Mizore understood her to a certain degree. They both competed against Moka. But Mizore still didn't say anything. She just stared at her. The eyes seemed frozen over. She was standing completely still, her feet almost welded to the ground.

'Do you want something?' Kurumu asked, getting worried.

Mizore was giving off a chill, which was even unnatural for an ice woman. Kurumu tapped her on the shoulder and a crack appeared. It spread across the body and chunks fell from it. The mouth opened and a word was blurted out at a strangely high pitched volume. It was a sickening scream.

'RUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

The doll exploded in a cloud of dust and collapsed into a pile of ice chips on the floor. Kurumu stared in horror.

Suddenly, there was a massive thud across the back of her head and she collapsed in a heap. Looking up in pain, she saw a floating fist. A person slowly appeared from out of thin air. A tall student loomed over her. White fangs gleamed in the light which was slowly getting darker again, and she noticed the silhouette had a streak of red in their hair, before falling unconscious.

_Sleep little Succubus…You'll have your wish soon…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Next chapter soon. I have plenty of time to write some more. Comments please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be a longer chapter. It doesn't take me too long to write so at this rate I should be able to release a chapter a day. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

The clubroom door burst open, sounding a massive clatter as Tsukune, Moka, Yukari and Gin ran out into the corridor. They had very little time to lose. Running ahead, Tsukune found the spot by the lockers where Kurumu had confronted him. He slowed down slightly as he remembered the question she had asked him.

_What answer was I going to give?_

He closed his eyes, thinking hard. Moka shouted behind him.

'Tsukune! Look out!'

Paying attention again, he saw the puddle of water outside the girl's toilets and tried to stop. He skidded across the small pool and lost his footing, slipping over and landing on his back. Moaning in pain, he sat up and rubbed his shoulder as the others joined him. Gin approached looking rather annoyed.

'Stupid! We don't have time to waste! A beautiful girl could be under attack!'

Yukari waved her wand and a large bronze pan smacked down on top of Gin. Moka looked concerned and knelt down by Tsukune's side. Her scent wafted again and he stopped thinking about his shoulder.

'Are you okay Tsukune?' she asked, getting close to him.

'I'm fine' he replied, still aching. She seemed particularly beautiful when she was worried. But the Rosario reminded him of what he was doing. He stood up and looked at the ice cold water.

_Where could she be?_

He followed the trail of water and it continued ahead down the passageway. Walking onward, the others followed.

'Where are you going??' Gin moaned.

Tsukune turned the corner and came face to face with the last person he expected…

**********

_The moon shone brightly down upon the rooftop. The pair stood on the balcony together._

_Moving closer, Kurumu leant against his chest and the two of them looked up in awe._

_Inside, slow music played and the dance floor filled up quickly with other students. She didn't care about the dancing; she never wanted this moment to end._

_Seconds…Minutes…Hours passed…she couldn't tell. It felt like forever to her…._

'_Tsukune…How do I look tonight?'_

_She turned around and stared into his large brown eyes. He held her close; she felt so safe with him. And he was all hers._

'_I…you look…beautiful…'_

_She looked away embarrassed and snuggled up even closer to him. He started stroking her hair. They sat down at a bench near the railings and she decided to ask him one last question._

'_Tsukune…would you…with me?'_

_His hand moved down and he caressed her neck. She closed her eyes, awaiting his answer..._

'_Kurumu…I…'_

_He stopped. Feeling Tsukune move away, she opened her eyes. He was gone. Looking up, the moon had turned blood red and a flock of bats swooped down and attacked her._

_They gnawed away at her flesh, leaving small bite marks all over her body. Inner Moka stood before her, and glared angrily._

'_Know your place!'_

-----

Kurumu bolted upright with a scream. It was pitch black and cold. There was a sudden throbbing pain in her skull and she collapsed onto the stone floor. Feeling her ankle, there was a chain attached to it. She was outside…there was a breeze and she felt the open space around her. She could hear breathing, and reached out, feeling someone else's arm. Their skin was freezing.

'Mizore…?'

'Kurumu…is that you?'

'What are you doing here Mizore?'

…_Up ahead she spotted the Physical Education teacher; a dirty pervert if ever there was one. She still had nightmares about what happened. She took another route at a fork in the path. It brought her to the nearby pond where she had first brought Tsukune to skip stones…_

'…I got knocked out and taken here. I couldn't see who attacked me. They moved fast…too fast for any normal Youkai. That's why I sent an ice puppet to warn you guys…'

She stopped talking and started breathing quite heavily. It sounded like she was injured.

'Every day…he comes back here and takes another girl…they don't come back again…'

'Where is this place?' Kurumu asked.

'It's always dark here…there's no light...nothing…I've tried looking for a way out but the chain only lets me move so far…'

Her breathing was getting heavier. Something was wrong.

'Are you okay Mizore?'

She felt Mizore reach out for her.

'Every time he comes back…he heats the chains to torture me…it's a punishment for my ice dolls…it's my turn soon…he'll come for me…he's too quick…'

Kurumu grabbed Mizore's hand and held it tight.

'Tsukune…should be here soon…I sent two dolls…he should be here…'

Kurumu looked up into the empty sky.

_Tsukune…_

**********

The ice pawn was crying and slowly melting. Tsukune backed away slowly and Moka held onto him. The doll moved towards them.

'_Help me…Tsukune…Help me…Tsukune…Run…Tsukune…Run…'_

He looked at the others.

'Something bad happened to Mizore and Kurumu. They were the last two victims!'

Moka turned to him.

'We have to go save them'

Gin placed both his hands on Moka's and Yukari's shoulders. He seemed determined yet concerned.

'No. I won't let you girls get captured. I'll go and save them both. You two just wait here'

Yukari was unhappy.

'But…how will you even find them both?'

Gin started walking ahead, ignoring the ice puppet as he did. Protecting the girls was always something on his mind at times like these.

'I'll just follow the trail of water. Don't go after me!'

They watched as he strolled away. The ice Mizore came closer and embraced Tsukune. It started to scream and steam poured out from the base. Slowly she melted into a bubbling froth and left Tsukune standing shocked. A cold chill blew in and the door banged shut as Gin exited the building. Tsukune kept looking ahead.

_Good luck Gin…_

**********

Tsukune stared into the mirror and sighed. He turned off the showerhead and started drying himself with a towel. For a second he almost admired his new body after all the training. But in the end, he needed Belmont to do anything. He felt so useless being unable to fight. The chain around his wrist jingled as he moved.

Leaving the bathroom, he went into his room and looked for his uniform. Moka was lying asleep on his bed, with Yukari curled up beside her. After Gin disappeared the day before, they didn't want to be alone. Either one of them could be next, and they made sure to stick together. They were both lying on his clothes. He tried to tug them out from underneath but they wouldn't budge. Moka's hand reached out and stroked his arm. They had woken up and made their way into the other room.

He quickly changed and went through to find that breakfast had been cooked. They sat down and ate quietly. Class started soon and they made their way out of the dormitory and to the homeroom. As Nekonome Sensei began lessons, no-one focused. Tsukune stared out of the window, hoping the others were okay.

_What answer was I going to give?_

The door burst open and Gin stood there with Kurumu and Mizore beside him. Tsukune, Moka and Yukari got up from their seats.

'Gin sempai!'

'Mizore chan!'

'Kurumu chan!'

Nekonome watched this going on. Gin stood up straight and talked in a monotonous voice. The three of them had dilated pupils and didn't break eye contact once with sensei.

'We need to take students Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yukari Sendo'

Sensei didn't know what to do and just nodded. They left the room together and went out of the school building into the courtyard.

**********

From behind a tree, a small girl with red hair watched as the group trudged past. A bat descended and rested on her shoulder.

'Koa chan…follow them…we can't let this go too far…'

The bat nodded and took flight. Kokoa smiled.

_Not long now sister…not long at all…_

_

* * *

  
_

**This has been my longest chapter so far. Updates soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. I might not be able to get the next one out for at least a day or so which isn't too bad. Enjoy!**

* * *

The house was empty and decrepit. It sat at the edge of a dying field against a blood red sky. A young boy walked home from the local human school. His sister was coming home for the first time in a while. Her other family were some sort of noble vampire breed and she spent a lot of her time at their mansion.

As he went through the gate, he heard clattering and shouting. Cautiously approaching the door, he went inside. His parents were lying on the floor stained in blood. Their intestines had been pulled out and laid across the room. The back door was swinging open where the murderer had left.

Breaking into tears, he wept for the first time in years. Running to the kitchen drawer, he rummaged around and pulled out a knife. Slashing across his wrists, he fell to the floor and was slowly passing out. A hand brushed across the back of his head, as he looked up at an orange blur. His neck suddenly hurt and he felt something being injected into his blood. A surge of power coursed through his veins and he focused on the person biting him. His little sister stared up at him.

**********

The mysterious figure stood atop the balustrade, staring out across the Gauken he loomed over. Slowly, his plan was coming together. He smirked and showed through his sharp fangs as he so often enjoyed doing. The night air was cool and the stars shone down brightly on the academy. A bit too innocent for his liking, and with a swirl of the wrist, clouds formed overhead.

He crouched down like an animal looking for prey, trying to pick out his next victim. By now, he was wrapped up in the sport; poaching female students like they were his game. Spotting his choice, he prepared to move in but was caught unawares from behind.

'Bastard! What have you done with the girls?!'

The figure turned around. It was Ginei Morioka who had disturbed him. This was too perfect. The figure jumped down from the railings and stood to face Gin. There was a red streak in his hair and he wore a long trench coat. No other features could be picked out, as though a constant darkness hung over him. His voice was bold and almost puritan in tone.

'**So…at long last…Ginei Morioka…sempai of the Newspaper Club has come to face me. You have some nerve showing up so late, even after that snow girl sent out her pathetic puppets. I was afraid the game was getting boring for you**'.

Gin was not deterred.

'I've come to put an end to this. Harming innocent girls…why are you doing these things??'

The figure grinned. Gin still had no idea what was going on. It was all too perfect.

'**I'm surprised you're so stupid, even for a Youkai of such low ability. Being a werewolf is nothing to be proud of…**'

He saw the anger in Gin's face and smiled as he continued.

'…**of course you would know all about that. In fact, you know too much for your own good. This academy will crumble if you continue along this path. All those girls were kidnapped to get your attention. Now with three members of the Newspaper Club, I can finally join the ranks of my fellow pure Youkai…**'

The figure held his arms up to the sky.

'What are you talking about? Where are Mizore and Kurumu?'

The figure continued to laugh maniacally and pointed at Gin. Suddenly, he vanished into thin air. The rooftop was empty. He was nowhere to be found. Appearing behind Gin, he smashed into him and Gin went hurtling through the air. He slid down the roof, knocking the tiles as he went and thudded down to the hard ground below. The figure continued to laugh and announced at the top of his voice:

'**I AM YOSHIROU SHUZEN!! I WILL NOT FAIL IN MY QUEST!!**'

From behind a pillar, a coy voice sounded that sent a chill up his spine.

'_Yoshirou…what are you up to this time?'_

He looked around to see the one person he had avoided during his stay at Youkai Academy…Kokoa Shuzen!

**********

'Mizore…stay with me Mizore…don't leave me here alone…'

Kurumu continued to shake Mizore but there was no response. The heat was slowly killing her. It was hard to tell what was happening. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark but she still couldn't see anything. She decided to try and make a break for it, rather than stay here and rot. Extending her fingernails into sharp claws, she attempted to pick the lock on her chains but to no avail. Spreading her large wings, she tried to fly away but found no energy to keep pulling against the heavy shackles. She gave up and sat back down beside Mizore, who was trying to murmur something.

'What is it Mizore?'

'Tsu…ne…where is…uku…ne'

There was a sudden click in Mizore's lock and Kurumu couldn't feel her presence anymore. She reached around but only found an empty space on the floor.

_That quick bastard! He took her!_

She stood up and ran the length of her chain, reaching out, trying to grab at anything. The gloom was engulfing everything. There was no way out. She walked back to where Mizore had been. She was the only one left now. Sulking, she got slightly tearful.

_Why is this happening?_

Materialising behind was the mysterious figure from before.

'**I know how you feel Kurumu chan**'

She spun around wildly and extended her claws in defence. He didn't move. He just looked at her. She glared at him.

'What do you want from me?'

He sat and looked at her impatiently.

'**Are you going to frown at me all day? On the outside you pretend to be strong, but inside you're just scared right? You're just scared that you won't get what you've wanted for so long…**'

She slowly sat down, not knowing why she was letting him get to her.

'**You have some detection abilities right? You can tell I'm a powerful type of Youkai, so I'd be cautious if I was you. I know what you're thinking. I picked it up since I first came here. I know your feelings Kurumu and I know a way to make your wishes come true…**'

Staring in disbelief, she didn't know what to say. It was best to play it safe.

'What do you mean?'

'**Don't play dumb with me. It's obvious how you feel about Tsukune. If only he was yours. How he could be yours if it wasn't for Moka. There's a simple solution to your problem. Give me Moka and you'll have your Tsukune**'

She couldn't believe she was hearing this.

'N…No…I couldn't do that to Moka…she's my friend!'

Yoshirou sighed in disappointment and got to his feet.

'**I didn't want to have to do this, but you're just like the ice woman and the werewolf. Too defiant to be true to your own heart. You had your chance**'

Kurumu felt a stab in her arm and she floundered about. He had somehow managed to attack her without her noticing.

'**Sweet dreams little Succubus!**'

She tried to swing a fist but fell forwards unconscious. Yoshirou smirked again and carried her over his shoulder out of the darkness. When she woke up, she would do what she had been reprogrammed to do.

_**Bring me Akashiya Moka!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Thanks for the support guys! Next chapter soon!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**This was originally two separate chapters but I decided to combine them into one longer one as it really shouldn't have any breaks in it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Tsukune, Moka and Yukari followed the others blindly as they were led further and further away from the school. Moka plucked up enough courage to ask.

'Where are we going?'

There was no reply. Gin, Kurumu and Mizore just continued to wander ahead as they travelled deeper and deeper into the forest surrounding the academy. The Rosario around Moka's neck spoke out to her.

_Be careful…I don't like the looks of this…_

Moka nodded and cautiously continued.

**********

After a long walk, the group finally came to their destination. It was an old dormitory, with facilities that had long since been abandoned.

Built at the heart of the forest, it was hidden in a thicket of brambles and overgrown branches. Making their way inside, it immediately grew darker.

Moving onward, they came through and out into an open area where the roof had collapsed inwards. On the floor were chains all attached to a central peg in the centre.

The place was derelict and looked as though it would collapse at any second. It looked as though the area had been used for storage at one point as there were old boxes and supplies scattered everywhere.

Gin, Kurumu and Mizore stopped here. Confused, Tsukune stepped forward.

'What is this? Why have you brought us here?'

They didn't answer him. Instead, Gin collapsed to his knees and bowed forward as though praying. His voice was robotic as he chanted.

'_We have brought the others master…your wish is our desire…'_

He continued to bow forward. Mizore and Kurumu both moved towards Tsukune and latched themselves onto his arms, pushing Moka out of the way.

'What are you guys doing?!' Tsukune blurted out.

He didn't expect an answer. Looking down into their eyes, he noticed they were still overly dilated and unresponsive.

From out of nowhere, a loud jackal-like laugh filled the hall. Looking around them, Tsukune spotted something up on the roof above them.

'WHO ARE YOU??' he shouted, 'WHAT DO YOU WANT??'

The laughing grew louder and the figure jumped down from the immense height to the ground before them. Still laughing a pair of white fangs shined in the light. His face could not be seen as he was hiding in a constant shadow.

'**You still have no idea…**'

The voice was very eloquent and had a hint of self-satisfaction in it. Tsukune tried to move closer to Moka but Kurumu and Mizore were holding onto him tightly.

'Let me go…Kurumu…Mizore…get off me!'

He continued to struggle but couldn't move. They were in a trance. The figure laughed and moved towards Gin.

'**You really are fools…you behaved exactly as I wanted you to…you guys would follow your friends to the end. And here we are…**'

Fiddling with Gin's hair he waved his hands in his face. The eyes followed it. Yukari stepped forward.

'What are you talking about?'

He ignored the question and walked towards Moka instead who was starting to shake slightly.

'**I've been waiting for so long to meet you Akashiya Moka…I could sense your Youki a mile off but I'm still glad I waited…I need you Akashiya Moka…**'

**********

Flying high above the scene was Koa chan, the bat slave. Turning around, he started flapping his way back to the school.

**********

Moka was still confused. This strange student, with no noticeable features other than their teeth and hair, needed her help.

'What do you want from me?' she asked nervously.

The figure approached her and outstretched his hand, stroking her cheek. Her large emerald eyes stared back in concern. _**So beautiful…**_

'**I need you Akashiya Moka…my plan is simple…I captured your friends, using the other students as decoys to attract your attention. You all stupidly fell for the bait. I kept them here in this room using an enchantment to blind them. After a while, their eyes grew used to the light…the enlarged pupils are a side effect of the spell…**'

Tsukune looked down at Kurumu and Mizore again. He swore he could see tears in their eyes.

'…**However, they were very defiant…you really are lucky to have found such loyal companions…I had to brainwash them using someone I believe you've encountered before…**'

Appearing from behind them was a familiar face. Moka stared in shock.

It was an Outcast Ayashi…Mako san…

'You're the nurse from the hospital!' Moka said nervously.

The figure laughed.

'**Yes…she is Mako san who tried to finish you off Aono Tsukune. One thing the Outcast Ayashi never grasped was the simple fact that you are human. All the deception and tricks weren't needed. So long as you were separated from Moka then you were rendered helpless…**'

He grabbed Moka and flung her to the other side of the room. She crashed into the wall and collapsed in a heap behind some cardboard boxes.

'MOKA SAN!!'

No matter how much Tsukune tried, he couldn't break free from his friends' hold. All the training with Moka san hadn't helped his human body at all. The figure now moved towards Tsukune.

'**I understand how you feel Tsukune…weak…helpless…unable to fight back. No matter how much you try, you can never help your friends. Only one thing can help you…vampire blood…**'

Tsukune looked up in shock.

'**That's right Aono Tsukune…I know your secret…in fact, I know more about your secret than you think…the power you feel…the adrenaline rush…the improved focus…you can't live without it…**'

The figure stood back and stared at the holy lock around Tsukune's forearm.

'…**Except you can't access it can you Tsukune?'**

Tsukune looked away in shame. The figure smiled and laughed again.

'**You're restricted to having to use a whip to defend yourself. But in the end…you only have enough power to defend yourself…not your friends…despite the vampiric power you hold, your human body will be destroyed if you use it…**'

He continued to laugh as Tsukune looked down at the ground in disgrace.

_I suppose…I really am just weak…_

_Even after all this training…_

_I still can't defend my friends…_

There was a moan from the other end of the room and Moka san begrudgingly got to her feet, holding her injured arm.

'**Now…watch as your friend Akashiya Moka dies before your very eyes…**'

Tsukune kicked and jerked around but still couldn't move. Kurumu whispered into his ear still under a trance.

'_You're mine Aono Tsukune. Don't run away…'_

The figure laughed maniacally and locked onto Akashiya Moka.

'**I am Yoshirou Shuzen! The most powerful Youkai at this academy! No-one can stop me…no-one…**'

'_I wouldn't be so sure about that…'_

The voice echoed around the room and Yoshirou swung around immediately. Entering the room was Kokoa Shuzen followed by Ruby.

'…_long time no see, Yoshirou…'_

**********

'**Kokoa??**'

Yoshirou was flabbergasted. Unable to move, he just looked at his sister.

'_It was stupid of you to lie to me Yoshirou. I'm displeased with your arrogance.'_

The darkness that hung over him slowly seeped away. His face was pale white and he grew very nervous. He had knotted locks of ginger hair, large muscles yet a weak look in his expression. His pupils were slits, similar to those of Kokoa and Moka.

'**What lie…what is this?**'

Kokoa shook her head and strolled towards him.

'_You told me you only wished to capture Moka. You have no right to take her life Yoshirou...that's my job…'_

Yoshirou didn't move. Tsukune saw this as an opportunity.

'Ruby san! Help me! Kurumu and Mizore are under their control!'

As Ruby moved forward, Mako san blocked her path. She smiled in an evil manner.

'Be careful little witch…'

As Kokoa stepped forward, Gin shot in front of her in full werewolf form, blocking her path. His speed would be difficult to overcome.

'**I'm in control now little sister. Your blood saved me and helped me to grow strong. But half blood isn't the same. I need the blood of a strong, pure vampire**'

'Why? Why are you doing these things?' Tsukune shouted out.

Yoshirou smiled and looked back at him.

'**You should already know that answer. I was weak and pathetic. Kokoa's blood made me strong. But I'm still not strong enough. I need Moka's blood to survive…**'

Tsukune tried to answer back but it was true for him as well. He needed Moka and the others to stay alive at the school. No matter what way he looked at it, he was still human. He really was useless. He just burdened the others. They didn't need him hanging around. There was nothing he could do for them. Mako san faced Ruby san. Kokoa faced Gin. Yoshirou slowly approached Moka. She was too weak in her current state to do anything. Tears splashed his shoes and he sniffled.

**********

'_Tsukune…how do I look tonight?_

Kurumu slowly released her grip on Tsukune's arm. Moving away she grabbed Mizore and pulled her off him. She was no longer under Yoshirou's control.

'Go Tsukune, this is your chance!'

Running ahead he leapt through the air and grabbed at the Rosario hanging off of Moka's neck. Taking Yoshirou by surprise, he double took as the bright gleam of light shone outward.

Her hair turned silver, her eyes were blood red and her bust increased noticeably.

Her true vampire form had revealed itself. It was Inner Moka…

* * *

**The next chapter will be out in a few days. Thanks for the reviews guys. Going to try and improve my storytelling technique for future stories...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here goes. Sorry for the delay. I was improving my technique.**

**

* * *

  
**

'**Aono Tsukune! How dare you?!**'

The hand shot forward and pierced the flesh straight through to the other side, breaking through the ribcage. The crunch echoed across the hallway, turning all heads. The weak human staggered about in severe pain, sudden bright spots blinding him. Voices called out, crying his name, but he couldn't hear anything. It was like a shell had gone off and he was suffering from tetanus.

He gripped his stomach in pain, as his vital organs began to fail. A dark shadow was descending over his face. Falling to his hands and knees, he coughed up blood, staining his white shirt. He landed face first on the ground, and the holy lock jingled as his body repositioned itself. His eyes darted around looking for Moka but it was all a greyish blur. Still moaning in desolation, his eyelids closed and he blacked out in a puddle of crimson, which was slowly winding its way around the mislaid tiles and into a rusty grated drain. The dripping slowly tormented the onlookers before the silence was broken.

'TSUKUNE!!!!'

All of them turned to Kurumu, who looked upon Tsukune. Her knees were shaking and she stood timidly, eyes staring in horror. Taking a few steps, she tried to run to him, tears streaming down her face. An arm reached out. Suddenly, she was slashed across the thigh from nowhere. A cry of pain and she fell forward. On one knee, she rubbed her other leg which had gone limp. There was a deep wound. She turned around and saw Mizore, her hand transformed completely into shards of ice, the tips of the icicles stained in her blood. She was in her full form as a snow maiden.

'_It is master's wish…'_

Though her voice was always cool and eerie, it was never so robotic. She was still under his control. Yoshirou laughed in joy at Tsukune's lifeless corpse on the cold, stone floor. The pathetic mortal had died as intended…miserably…

He looked around the place at the wondrous nightmare he had created. Slowly and surely, he was ruining their lives to ensure his. But something was wrong. His little red-haired sister slowly backed away from the snarling wolf in the bandana, a look of fear and abhorrence on her face. He hated to betray her like this; sometimes he felt like she was the only one who could understand him. There was no choice though. Mako san, poison-tipped needle at the ready, came closer to the two witch girls. Yoshirou had come too far to back out now…

The vampire girl stood backwards as new energy filled her body. The cherry hair had turned fiery silver. The big green eyes were now a pair of dark scarlet slits. Yoshirou also couldn't help noticing the enlarged breasts and how skimpy the uniform seemed on the girl now. Shaking his head, he smiled as he looked her up and down.

'**Perfect…just as intended…that foolish boy…**'

Yoshirou pointed down at the immobile body on the floor, a crooked smile on his face as he did so.

'…**has done exactly as intended…now I can harness the full potential of your blood, Akashiya Moka…**'

She glared at him, her hands on her hips. Her aura was more powerful and it filled Yoshirou with joy. The skin was also far whiter than before, and shined slightly in the light. He held out his hand and Moka stared at it inquisitively.

'**Come with me Akashiya Moka…you and I shall rule this Academy together as the most powerful Youkai ever to roam the Earth!**

He waited for the answer, but there wasn't one. Looking up, he saw Moka was ignoring him and watching the others fighting. There was an expression of nonchalance about her. Yoshirou was filled with rage.

'**What's wrong with you?! Listen to me!!**'

She just kept watching the others.

**********

'Mizore…what are you doing…'

Kurumu lying on her back was slowly edging away from the Yuki-onna towering over her. Her hands were slipping on the blood gushing from her leg and her bright yellow sweater was dampened in it. Fear in her eyes, she spread her wings and took flight overhead. Mizore stared at her.

'_It is my master's wish that you not escape me…'_

Holding up her frosted arm, a blade of ice was fired from the end. Kurumu dodged it, narrowly avoiding damage to her wing. Mizore aimed again and shot another shard. Kurumu ducked and darted, avoiding the frozen bullets whizzing past. As she hovered high above, blood dripped from her wound and it rained down upon everyone below. Mizore was glowing white and it began to snow down. Gusts of wind knocked into Kurumu as the battle continued.

**********

Yukari and Ruby raised their wands in defence. Mako san smiled at them. Protruding from her finger was a long willowed needle. Abruptly, she sped forwards and clawed out at them, just missing the nape of Ruby's neck. Yukari swung her wand and chanted:

'Magical stick!'

Tarot cards emerged from the end. Small angel wings spread from them and the cards flew at Mako san. In one swipe of her hand, the flimsy paper shredded into pieces and disintegrated. Smirking, she slashed outwards again at them, missing again but tearing a hole in Yukari's skirt.

'Die brats!'

**********

Gin on all fours paced towards Kokoa, baring his teeth at her. He snarled slightly and his claws made a rapping sound as he placed one foot behind the other. The fur rippled in wave formations, as a light breeze blew in. Licking his lips, he pounced. She had no time to lose.

**********

Her glaring eyes slowly shifted around in their sockets, and Moka found herself staring upon the gloomy menace. Crossed arms, she looked him up and down. His cockiness was annoying her, and his hand was still outstretched for her to clasp. Such scum was trying to help her. Tsukune's lifeless body on the floor quickly reminded her of the severity of the situation and she shook off the premonition and delaying behaviour.

_'You dare…you dare to think you can do such things…you bastard!!!'_

Charging forward at full throttle, she pulled her leg backwards to perform a roundhouse kick. The fangs gleamed, and then disappeared. Her leg swung round fully, having hit nothing. Appearing behind, he smashed his fist into her spine, and sent her flying forwards to the ground. She crashed onto the hard floor and rolled slightly. Leaping back up, she charged again and jumped, bringing her knee up close to his face. Again, he dodged the attack and grabbed her other leg, swinging her around and releasing her. Landing on Tsukune, the fresh aroma drove her crazy. But now was not the time to do these things.

_What am I thinking? Sucking blood off of the ground? Disgusting..._

Getting to her feet, she just stood there and glared. Yoshirou laughed, impressed at his accomplishment.

'**What's this? The great Akashiya Moka defeated so easily? Am I too much for you?**'

A firm hand gripped him on the shoulder, followed by several others around his arms and waist. Staring back, he was horrified

**********

Raining shards of glass-like hail smacked into Kurumu and she tumbled downwards, managing to slow her fall with her last reserve left in her wings. Kneeling now before Mizore, the Yuki-onna raised her icy arm in triumph. The succubus looked up at her, tearful now more than ever.

'Why…why? Please Mizore…'

The ice woman just stared back

'_It is master's wish…'_

'You love Tsukune, Mizore…we all do…please Mizore…be strong…he needs our help…'

Mizore's was shivering now, and her raised arm was quavering. She looked towards Yoshirou then at Kurumu and finally at Tsukune lying near a grate. A small icicle dropped from her eye and she fell to her knees too. The two of them embraced one another as friends.

**********

Mako slashed again and again. She was ruthless, and every time she missed, she came back with another attack. It seemed she was getting closer as well. Ruby pushed Yukari away and decided to take on Mako san by herself. Yukari attempted to protest but knew there was no time for that.

As the battle ensued, Mako almost had the witch girl. Missing again, she spun around and saw an opening. Ruby was exposing her neck having recoiled from the last attack. Leaping ahead, Mako's needle was inches from penetrating the skin.

Suddenly a large bronze pan smashed down on top of her and she fell in a heap by Ruby's feet. Vines wrapped around her body and she was constricted where she lay. She had been tricked. Yukari giggled, still holding her wand and Ruby smiled at her. They both turned their attention to the others.

**********

The wolf leapt past Kokoa. She was too quick for him despite the fact he was a werewolf. Grabbing a hold of Koa chan, he transformed into a large mallet. Gin turned around in time to see it being smashed down on top of his head. He returned to his human form. Knocked unconscious, his tongue hung out of his mouth like a dog. Kokoa smirked and looked across at her Onee Chan.

**********

Altogether, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Yukari and Kokoa clung onto Yoshirou as he gloated over his victory in battle. He tugged and pulled, calling on his vampire blood. But their combined power was greater than his. Kokoa whispered into his ear:

'_Bad luck...brother...'_

Moka, standing proud and arrogant, pointed her finger at him in conviction.

'_You! You think you lay claim to nobility and power because of the vampire blood in your veins! You think you can do as you please and murder innocent bystanders! You piece of trash...KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!'_

She leapt up high into the air, and brought her foot down into his face, breaking his nose and teeth. His legs bent backwards, as the impact of the kick drove his head into the ground. A small crater was smashed into the stone floor where he landed, and dust and debris flew outwards. Moka san smiled coyly, tired from the battle.

The group moved towards the lifeless corpse of their friend. They knelt down and started checking the amount of damage. Moka san sighed in frustration and stood up, looking outside. It was now quite dark, and the moon was bound to show through the clouds at any moment. Yukari got up inquisitively.

'Moka san? What is it?'

She sighed again and turned to face them, her eyes on Tsukune the whole time.

'_There is a way to save his body...but last time...it got very serious...'_

Kurumu glared angrily, still tearful.

'You're saying this isn't serious?! Tsukune is dead...who cares how it affects him? Bring him back!! Whatever it is, do it!!'

Ruby patted her on the back but Kurumu shook her hand away. Moka san stared at her feet then approached Tsukune, kneeling beside him again.

'_Just as before...I have to inject him with my blood...'_

Kurumu looked up.

'What?'

Moka pulled up Tsukune's sleeve to reveal the chain hanging on his wrist, so that the others could see.

'_Tsukune is still wearing the Holy Lock. It should be able to control the vampire blood entering his body. He's already spent much of his previous power...'_

Even though she said this confidently, it was obvious she was resenting doing this. Baring her fangs, she bit into his neck. The hole in his chest, almost magically began to patch itself up until there was no sign of a previous injury. She waited until she felt his pulse then pulled her teeth out and sealed up the bite mark.

_Tsukune…this is the last thing I wanted…_

Suddenly from across the room was a sickening scream of agony and pure hatred.

'_**YOU BITCHES!!!! FUCKING DIE!!!'**_

Yoshirou emerged from the rubble, the coating of dust rising from his body. The shadow that was spread from his face to his chest was pulsating. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a lock around his arm. Glaring, he cackled and ripped it off, dropping it beside him. The shadow stretched across the rest of his body, consuming him. The girls all stared, wide eyed in fear, as Yoshirou slowly devolved…

He had become a ghoul…

* * *

**Not a bad chapter really. Any comments are greatly appreciated. Next chapter out soon…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, let's see how this goes down. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Tsukune awoke slowly in a daze, as light flooded into his eyes. He was leaning against a cold window pane, condensation dripping onto his lap. Sitting up and looking around, he noticed he was on the school bus. He rubbed his eyes and checked again.

_How did I get here?_

Pressing his face against the glass, he tried to see outside but it was too bright. Whiteness shone in on him. He couldn't even tell if there was a road. Getting to his feet, he slowly stumbled to the front of the bus before an eerie voice stopped him.

'_Return to your seat boy…'_

Tsukune sat down in the chair nearest to him, as the bus continued to cruise along into oblivion. The familiar raspy voice was that of Youkai Academy's bus driver. Peering up into the mirror, he saw the pair of gleaming eyes that were haunting yet comforting to him. Tsukune plucked up the courage to ask:

'What is this? Where am I going?'

The driver chuckled and turned around.

'_I told you to be careful boy. It was the first thing I said to you when I brought you to the school. You obviously don't listen enough…'_

Tsukune still wasn't sure what was happening and looked around the rest of the bus. He was the only one here. Taking out his pink phone, he dialled for home but there was no answer. Now facing the driver, he leant forward to talk to him.

'What is going on? Last thing I remember…I was being held by someone…and then I snatched off…Moka's rosary…'

He looked at his open hand, and slowly closed it into a tight fist.

'…and…that mysterious person…Yoshirou…'

The bus driver smiled, keeping his eyes on the road. He lit up a cigar and the smoke drifted down the bus. Tsukune normally found second-hand smoke disgusting but for some reason, he couldn't smell anything.

'_You really have been reckless during your stay at the Gauken. You're one of the few humans ever to take this journey Aono Tsukune…'_

He waited for a response but when the boy didn't say anything, he continued.

'_You see…you are on the last trip you will ever take…'_

Tsukune got up and grabbed onto one of the poles to balance himself on the moving vehicle. There was a slight creak when he did this but nothing else.

'Explain what you mean! Where are you taking me?' he demanded.

The driver just chuckled again.

'_I thought I told you to sit down…'_

Tsukune realised he wasn't going to win against him, so he just took his seat again.

'_You want to know where you're going boy? This drive is taken by Youkai at the end of their mortal lives…it brings them to their eternal life…humans never take this bus ride unless there are special circumstances…'_

'But what about Moka san and the others?'

'_They will also take this journey when the time comes…'_

There was a sound of loud static and disturbing noises coming from Tsukune's phone. He looked at it, lying beside him and listened in closely.

'_Tsukune…__**prepare to**__…you basta…__**shiya Mok**__…'_

He held it to his ear, and heard commotion…

**********

There was a short explosion of bright light and Yoshirou's darkest form took hold of him. The vampire blood inside of him was no longer under control. Despite his best attempts, his strength had not been great enough to defeat the small group of friends. Now he would have to destroy them using his last resort. He had become a ghoul. Moka san glared at the others.

'_Stay back! I will deal with this'_

The rest nodded in unison, and Moka san ran forward at Yoshirou. He turned to face her, his eyes with no pupils. She smashed into him with her fists, and knocked him to the ground. He got to his feet as though nothing had happened, and launched his own attack at her. She jumped out the way in time. He was slow in this form.

This didn't make it any less dangerous. She went for him again, but he grabbed her arm and bit into. The flesh was ripped open, and bits of tissue and muscle fell onto the ground. She moaned in pain as he sucked her blood, eating the skin. The blackness surrounding him pulsated as he did so. She couldn't do anything. It was almost as though all her energy was leaving her. Kurumu ignored Moka's orders and jumped at him, scraping down his back with her claws. He released Moka and grabbed Kurumu from behind. His grip was powerful and she couldn't escape from it.

Yukari watched over Tsukune, as the others decided to join in as well. Moka backed away, staring at the massive gash in her arm. She fell onto the floor; slightly dazed, realising she had given away a lot of her blood. Yoshirou easily blocked the girls' attacks and moved in quickly.

**********

Tsukune dropped the phone to the floor in horror, and edged away from it towards the window. The bus driver smiled as he kept driving. Tsukune was breathing heavily; sweat dripping profusely from his brow.

'Why? Why am I leaving them? This can't be happening!'

He heard the sound of a bell ring and swung around. Outside the window, he saw a bike in the distance. The figure was hard to make out through the mist however he noticed they had long cherry hair.

_Moka…_

He brought his hand to his mouth and his eyes watered. Several other dings sounded, and he watched as five other girls on bikes rode past. One with blue hair, one with purple, one redhead and two brunettes.

They all disappeared ahead of the bus, towards the same destination. He started begging the driver:

'Please…please…take me back…I don't care what happens…take me back…'

The driver took a puff on his cigar and the bus slowed to a halt. He pulled a lever and the side doors opened. Staring at Tsukune, he pointed outside.

'_You want to go back boy? All you needed to do was ask…'_

He winked and faced the road again. Tsukune jumped up and slowly descended the steps into the bright light.

**********

Yoshirou smashed his fist down into Ruby's face until she stopped moving. That made three. He turned to Kurumu and Kokoa, thirsty for their blood. Yukari shook Tsukune but he still didn't move. Kokoa backed away, unsure what to do.

'_Yoshirou…it's me! Your little sister, Kokoa!'_

He wasn't listening. The desire in him to kill was too great. He held onto Kokoa and bit down on her neck, sucking her blood. The power surged through him, and he released her. She staggered about and fell down unconscious.

Growling, he moved on Kurumu who was already weak from her battle with Mizore as well as her time in captivity. Yoshirou strode towards her, holding his arm back, ready to strike. Blood dripped from his fangs, splashing on the floor in a trail as he went. Kurumu knelt down in fear, and covered her face, ready for impact.

She waited…

…and waited…

Looking up, she found Yoshirou's fist was held up to her face but was not moving. She noticed a hand held his arm in place, before it was swung away from her, along with Yoshirou. He crashed on the ground a few yards away from them. Kurumu, confused, looked up at her saviour.

It was Tsukune, his hair silvery and his eyes dark crimson. The slits glared at her, and he winked, before returning to their enemy. Yoshirou got to his feet, and charged at Tsukune, who grabbed onto him again and tossed him aside once more. He approached the body that wasn't moving. Pulling up Yoshirou to face him, the eyes stared back, the whites of them showing.

Tsukune pulled back his arm, his hand clenched into a fist. Yoshirou just laughed, as some of his humanity returned.

'_**Before this is over Aono Tsukune…both of us will be gone…'**_

Tsukune spat at him, and then rammed his punch into Yoshirou's chest as he had done to him. There was a last gasp of breath before he fell limp in his arms. The darkness surrounding him slowly travelled up Tsukune's arm and engulfed his body. He stood up in agony, as the darkness consumed him. The corpse of Yoshirou was left lying on the floor, innocent green eyes and ginger hair. His mouth was wide open as were his eyes. Tsukune stumbled around, fighting the shadow over his body. Kurumu stared, not sure what was happening. The lock shook violently as the black mist slowly disappeared into the night. He was left standing, swaying slightly. He looked at Kurumu and smiled.

'_It…is over…'_

His eyes closed and he collapsed forward as Kurumu caught him.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**

* * *

  
**

'_Is this where it happened, Ruby san?'_

She nodded as she watched the Board Chairman inspect the area. He picked up one of the chains on the floor, and examined it before returning it to its place. Noticing the blood stains, he passed around them and turned to Ruby.

'_It's a lucky thing the Newspaper Club got here when they did. This whole thing could have been much worse...'_

He turned to leave, and she followed.

'_And one more thing…'_

He smiled.

'_Tell Aono Tsukune 'well done' from me…'_

_

* * *

_**Later That Week**

**

* * *

  
**

The hall was packed full of students in evening gowns and tuxedos. The room was illuminated by hundreds of candles all suspended from the ceiling on golden holsters. There were buffet tables upon buffet tables. A live band stood on stage and played gentle music. Many couples were on the dance floor, slowly swaying in each other's arms. A disco ball descended and rotated above the scene.

Kurumu stood at the side, sighing. Her dress glittered in the light, and draped down to her ankles. On her feet, she wore high heels. She was by herself, and leaning against a wall. Despite her best attempts, she was still alone at the ball. Or so she thought…

'Care for a dance?' a familiar voice asked her.

She turned and looked at Tsukune, dressed in a dinner suit with bowtie. He came closer to her. She just nodded and went out onto the dance floor. As he held her, she looked up at him. She felt like asking why he had picked her, but decided not to. Nothing was going to ruin this moment for her. They continued to sway for the next few minutes. She was lost in her own world.

After the dance, she pulled him outside onto the balcony. It was beginning to feel like the dream she had earlier that week. She was going to ask him here and now.

'Tsukune…'

He looked down at her.

'Would you-'

Suddenly, there was a loud snap and the two of them stared at his arm. Lifting up the sleeve, he saw the Holy Lock shaking like mad and glowing. One by one, each individual chain was breaking open. They both observed in horror, as the final one cracked and the lock slipped off his wrist.

There was a loud sonic boom, knocking Kurumu and everyone in the hall to the ground. A dark aura shone outwards from his body, and a hazy mist covered the academy. A tear fell from his eye, and he winced in pain at Kurumu.

She could only watch as winged demons descended from above, and he disappeared in a cloud of fog and ash with a miserable scream.

'TSUKUNEEEEE!!!!!'

* * *

**To be continued in**

**Rosario Vampire: Dark Wish**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. The new story will be out soon.**


End file.
